El alcohol siempre dice
by HowTheEthereal
Summary: Draco se encuentra en la fiesta de su peor enemigo rodeado de gryffindors. En su mente suena como la peor pesadillas de todas, pero quizás la noche de giros inexpertos y todo termine mejor de lo esperado.


Se sentía un desastre, la bulla estampaba sus oídos mientras sus ojos seguían inmersos en el cielo obtuso, pequeñas manchas blancas inundaban su vista haciéndole sentir nauseabundo y perdido. Todo daba vueltas en su descontrolada sangre, disperso en el espacio de su mente, el flujo de sus pensamientos era infinito, y no pudo recordar sentirse tan borracho y mareado en su vida entera.

Quizás también era verdad que tenía tan solo diecinueve años, y que el alcohol jamás había sido su mejor aliado, odiaba la sensación de picor en su garganta y la forma que esto le causaba sentirse mareado y perdido. La mayoría del tiempo el rechazaba el alcohol como un gato rechaza el agua, pero esa noche cuando se encontraba con media fiesta rodeada de Gryffindors poniendo en duda su virilidad, las cosas había llegando a varar un poquito más lejos.

La pregunta concreta era, que hacía él, un Malfoy de primera categoría en una fiesta rodeada de patéticos Gryffindor bulliciosos y desgarbados, y quería llorar al pensar que la respuesta a esa pregunta tenía que ver con su querida y mejor amiga del alma, o la traidora que se dejó corroer el corazón por un gryffindor, Pansy.

Se encontraban en su habitual café de la mañana, ese momento donde Draco disfrutaba la alegría pura del sabor amargo escurriendo por sus papilas, el sabroso pastel de chocolate y nueces, y los delicados sonidos del jazz que enervaban el lugar. La gente normal no entendería como aquel pequeño momento de su mañana le causaba cierta debilidad, pero la arpía de su mejor amiga si, y aprovechó esa pequeña debilidad para usar su malévolo plan, hablarle con suavidad y en el momento exacto, cuando Draco saboreaba una deliciosa porción de su pastel de chocolate y nueces para lanzar la bomba y esperar, de manera que lo único pudiera hacer es decir que sí, sin saber que pregunta era, ni a lo que se estaba comprometiendo.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la fiesta del siglo, borracho y solo en el patio de su ex enemigo, mientras Pansy estaba quién sabe dónde, restregándose con Dean Thomas.

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era volver a casa para dormir y no tener que volver a recordar esto jamás. El viento estaba fresco, y el aire hacía que las nauseas disiparán un poco, pero seguía sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua, y cada segundo que pasaba era una razón más para golpearse por estar ahí.

No pertenecía a este montón de nobles y buenos amigos de Potter, amaba a Pansy, pero ella debía mermar con sus intentos por tratar de añadirlo a la vida de su novio, y dejarlo estar, como ella llamaba "completamente uraño y amargado en casa". Quizás tenía un poco de verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en un solitario, pero no es como si realmente le importara, estaba disfrutando de una libertad que jamás había conocido, y era excepcionalmente joven y guapo, para desesperarse ante simples hechos.

Pero estaba harto de ver la mirada preocupada de su amiga, parecía una mamá de lo pendiente que estaba de él, quizás estaba un poco perdido y melancólico, pero no deprimido, y completamente no en un hoyo sin salida, solo necesitaba más tiempo para sanar las heridas, esas cuentas que siguen sangrando, para poder recuperarse, y volver a ser el Draco sexy-hijo-de-puta de siempre.

Pero como podría lograrlo si estaba aquí, en medio de un lugar lleno de demonios, compartiendo con gente que significó parte de su pasado, y no de lo poco y bueno que pudo rescatar de el, si no del de las personas que representan todo lo que está tratando de olvidar, no cuando sigue estando en la casa de su mayor enemigo, ese que nunca odio, celebrando el día de su cumpleaños, mientras todos se ponían borrachos, y él se sentía como si las cosas no pudieran apestar más.

Pero lo harían, y lo supo en el momento exacto que sintió un cuerpo caer junto a él, de esa forma torpe y tan poco elegante que le caracterizaba, y no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos ante el cliché que todo eso representaba.

Fijo la vista en el hombre que acaba de sentarse a su lado, para luego alzar una ceja de manera interrogativa. Los ojos le devolvieron la mirada, su rostro estaba serio, y se veía tan lívido que le preocupó que en cualquier momento comenzará a vomitar sobre él.

Pero esos ojos le seguían mirando con seriedad, haciéndolo sentir inquieto. Se removió y apartó la vista para volver a mirar el cielo, tratando de ignorar la manta de pelo a su costado.

Pero el muy idiota no podía hacerle las cosas fáciles, su presencia afectaba a su mente de maneras descomunales, y si le seguía mirando de aquella forma traspasaría su piel y podría observar todos sus pensamientos y Draco no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Carraspeo no tan sutilmente, para luego mirarlo encabronado, no podría creer que Potter fuera tan burdo para no entender que no era bienvenido en ese lugar, ni mucho menos en su espacio personal, porque si quisiera estar lamiéndole los pies al héroe, estaría justo en esa fiesta devorándole la boca, digo, devorando la torta...

— Puedes dejar de mirarme Potter, terminarás desgastándome – dijo secamente.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron, al verse descubierto mirando al rubio si reparo alguno.

— No te miraba a ti, solo es que tienes un pedazo de hierba en el pelo y me desconcentra — trato de justificarse, para después apartar la mirada rápidamente hacia la sombra que reflejaba la luna en las aguas del lago.

— Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunta mientras lo observa. Sus mechones de pelo le caen por el rostro desordenados.

— Tomar aire – responde con facilidad.

— Ya, pero me refiero a por qué estás tomando de ese aire por acá, cerca de mí y de mi perfecta cara.

— No lo sé — le responde, y sabe que es un mentiroso, pero se siente tan en paz que no encuentra la energía necesaria para dar una explicación.

Ambos se quedan en silencio observando el paisaje. El viento de la noche abraza su rostro, siente un montón de frío, pero no es capaz de quejarse por eso, sabe que se está mojando el trasero, y que eso lo hace entumecerse aún más, pero también sabe que el rubio a su costado también debe estar sintiéndo el frío congelando su piel, y aún sigue ahí a su lado.

Se siente patético por estar aquí observándolo a escondidas y teniéndole tan cerca, ni siquiera debería estar sentado junto a él, no cuando hay un montón de gente que le quiere esperando por él dentro de su casa, pero no puede evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que se diga, no puede evitar pensar que la presencia del otro se siente como su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Y está consciente de qué es una estupidez y qué ha bebido demasiado, y demasiado es poco, porque desde que le vio cruzar el umbral de su casa no ha parado de beber trago tras trago, aún cuando solo su presencia es suficiente para hacerlo sentirse mareado, pero sin embargo también, estar sobrio soportando la constante presión de su pecho es demasiado incluso para él.

No debería sentirse así ante esos ojos de hielo, pero ha observado esos ojos grises acosadoramente el último año y medio, y no entiende cómo se ha demorado tanto en sentirse tan perdidamente enamorados por ellos.

No fue como si quizo que pasara, había estaba odiándolo los últimos siete años, y no creía que eso cambiaría nunca, pero un día se encontró a sí mismo en medio de una sala, testificando alrededor de un montón de personas y se sentó endose extraño, por defender al que consideraba unos de sus mayores enemigos y peores tormentos. Así que cuando todo había acabado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aturdido por lo irónico de la situación de testificar a su favor.

Y había estado a punto de marcharse para olvidar lo raro de toda la situación, cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba de la muñeca y le giraba bruscamente.

Al verse de frente de él, intuitivamente le empujó para que lo soltara, le observó desafiándolo con la mirada, inflando el pecho esperando a que él atacara primero.

— Te he estado llamando el último minuto – Se quejó el rubio, ignorando su mirada de odio.

Su pose era altiva como siempre, pero podía observar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo pálido que su piel Lucía, sus brazos delgados y su mirada perdida.

— Como sea, que es lo que quieres Malfoy, ya no tenemos nada más que arreglar— Soltó con fuerza y quizás con más furia de lo que la situación lo ameritaba.

Vio la mirada afilada preparada para atacar, y se preparó para una pelea de palabras esperando que no les llevara a mucho más, pero cuando le sintió suspirar, encogiendo sus hombros y agachando la vista, oyéndole contar hasta tres para luego volver a levantar la mirada, ahora más suave y pasiva.

— Quizás nunca vuelvas a escuchar esto salir de mis labios Potter, pero... Gracias.

Sorprendido lo miro a los ojos para corroborar que se tratara de una broma, pero al observarlo solo pudo encontrar sinceridad pura, y muchas cosas más. Esos ojos por primera vez en su vida le miraban de otra manera, no había desprecio ni odio. Le miraban suaves y grises, podía reconocer agradecimiento por todos los bordes, de la manera más penetrante, esos ojos se calaron en él, y los observo intensamente sin poder respirar, la brutalidad de la mirada lo cegó.

Por primera vez en su vida observó la enormidad de sus ojos grises, los temples, la mezcla de matices, y la profundidad de la mirada, que reflejaba sabiduría, elegancia, amargura y dolor, y desde momento cuando los vio supo que no podría escapar de ellos, ni mucho menos olvidarlos, porque ojos tan hermosos como esos no se olvidan nunca.

Así fue como termino encontrado la perdición en esos ojos, a aprender a contemplar la hermosura de su portador, ver más allá de esa máscara que usaba, aprendió a amar cada uno de sus gestos, todo en él tuvo un nuevo significado. Desde lejos se dedicó por mucho tiempo a amarlo, y babear cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de observarlo y seguirlo.

Le observó suspirar y acomodar los mechones de pelo detrás de sus orejas, sabía que estaba aburrido e infeliz por estar en el lugar que menos quería estar en la tierra, pero no podía sentirse culpable por eso, no si eso significaba no tenerlo cerca.

Le atrapó observándolo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta torpeza, pero esa mirada verde le seguía mirando intensamente, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

— ¿Cuan borracho estas para querer estar junto a mí, Potter? – preguntó amargamente.

— Muy borracho. Pero la verdad Malfoy es que no necesito estar tan borracho para querer estar contigo – respondió.

— ¿Eh? – Dijo agudo. La respuesta lo desconcertó más no pudo, pero lo ojos seguían sin mirarlo con broma.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño incluso para él, los verdes ojos le hacían sentir incómodos, y tenerlos tan cerca se le hacía insorpotable, quizás era momento de ir a buscar a Pansy y largarse.

Una mano agarró su muñeca cuando intento pararse, los ojos verdes le miraron asustados, pareciendo desconcertados ante el hecho de que Draco quería irse de ahí.

— No, Draco, quédate por favor – le dijeron esos labios.

— No, debería, ya hace frío y tus amigos deben estar preocupados, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta — responde neutro, mientras siente como aquella mano que le sostiene quema un montón, y le hace sentir extraño y con más ganas de huir que nunca.

— Todos deben estar lo suficientes borrachos para darse cuenta de que me fui.

— Tengo frío.

— Pues entonces yo te presto mi chaleco – respondió alterado.

Le vio tragar saliva y soltarle la muñeca lentamente, como si se estuviera dando cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Pero aún así y a pesar de todo, esos ojos seguían sin apartarle la vista ni de mirarle suplicante.

— Estas loco, te congelaras – susurro, pero no se movió ningun centímetro, pudo sentir como Harry se relajaba a su lado suyo.

Pasaron minutos en absoluto silencio, siendo incapaz de romper la tensa armonía que se formaba, pero a la vez sintiendo que si no decía algo la cosas se pondrían aún más raras.

— Entonces, feliz cumpleaños Potter – dijo para romper el silencio.

— Gracias – escucho salir de los otros labios.

Giró su cabeza para observarlo, sintió estallar algo en su interior al verlo sonreír como sonrío, haciéndolo lucir tan Inocente y lindo...

Volvió a mirar el paisaje, observar las estrellas contenidas en la fría noche, el canto de los grillos a los lejos y el suave viento cantando en su oído.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía en paz, disfrutando la comodidad de la compañía ajena, sin importarle quien fuera, ni el silencio que provocaban, que más que incomodo, jugaba parte de la armonía del paisaje perfecto.

— Malfoy – le llamo una voz.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos, aún cuando no supo en qué momento se cerraron. Se encontró con que los ojos le miraban de nuevo, estaba inquieto, no paraba de pasar sus manos por su pelo hasta desordenarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Mmh?– susurro adormilado.

— A veces pienso – dijo Harry con voz ronca y profunda — que todo ha sido mi culpa.

Los ojos grises miraron asombrados la silueta morena junto a él, sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, y sus corazón era incapaz de reconocer aquellas palabras, observar el encogimiento de sus hombros y su mirada perdida.

— ¿tu culpa? No seas estupido, nada de lo que pasó a sido tu culpa.

— Si lo es, – susurro — me he dejado llevar por mis primeros instintos toda mi vida, creía que eso me funcionaba, porque en algún momento funcionó, ese instinto me ayudó a acabar con Voldemort, y me sentía tan afortunado de poder contar con él, de poder dejarme llevar por esa sensación de adrenalina y temor. Pero eso fue antes de la guerra, y la guerra ya acabo, y el tiempo libre ha sido muy duro, he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar sobre mi vida, sobre el presente, sobre el futuro, y aún así nada de si me parece real, solo puedo sentir al pasado, analizarlo una y otra vez, tantas veces que me estoy volviendo loco, tantas que no puedo dormir por la manera en que lo odio todo.

Y he sido impulsivo tantas veces, me dejo llevar por la furia, el egoísmo, la terquedad sin ver lo que me rodea. A veces pienso que si tan solo hubiera podido pensar un poco más las cosa podría haber salvado a más personas, a Sirius, a Fred, a Colin, a Dobby, a Cedric, a Regulus, a Remus, a Tonks, a Hedwig, a Dumbledore, a Snape, a todos, pero no lo hice, no los salve, sin embargo ya no puedo hacer nada por eso. Pero hay cosas que si puedo hacer, cosas en las que falle en el pasado y que no son demasiado tardes aún para reparar Draco, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas, porque estaría perdiendo la última oportunidad para redimir el pasa y poder seguí adelante.

Hay algo que me está matando Draco, que me quita el sueño y el aliento, que me hace retorcerme y no sólo de dolor, me hace querer llorar y a la vez me da el respiro exacto para poder levantarme y seguir adelante. Y ese eres tú, porque mi primer impulso siempre fue repelerte, fue arder en rabia y odio hacia a ti, cuando lo que realmente haces es encenderme y quemarme, cuando me haces explotar y tiritar, sediento de poder verte, de querer oírte, de anhelar tocarte, provocas en mi más que un odio gratuito, y no lo entiendo, no sé porque tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para darme cuenta, porque vaya que tenemos historia y no es precisamente la que quieres tener cuando tratas de conquistar a alguien, y lo odio, odio que eso me aleje de ti, cuando solo quiero estar más cerca, mucho más cerca.

Entiendo que esto te espante, pero solo tengo diecinueve años y me siento como de treinta, y sé que la única que cosa que me hace querer mirar hacia delante eres tú. Me costó diecisiete malditos años darme cuenta de que eras todo lo que me falta, y sobre todo, para comprender la hermosa persona que hay en esa capa, que esa arrogancia no es más que un velo de tu humor negro, de tu mente sarcástica y de tu boca ladeada.

Y es mi culpa, por qué llego tarde, te hice daño, desde el principio lo hice, y nunca fui capaz de detenerme y pensar dos veces en ese odio desmedido que creía sentir, pero jamás existió, porque Draco, nunca existió. —

Lo miro a los ojos, verdes tan oscuros, como las hojas de los árboles, quería que se tratase de otra cosa , de la fría noche, del resentimiento ajeno , de la soledad profunda que su alberga en su mente, pero no, Siempre se tenía que tratar de sus ojos verdes.

Se sentía sorprendido, pero a la vez tan cálido que ni siquiera la tormentosa noche podía hacerlo tiritar, sentía un deseo incontable echarse a llorar, pero no había razón para hacerlo, Sus jubilo era incierto incluso desconocido para él, pero la sensación de poder descubrir que era no le aterraba.

Tampoco sentía ganas de decir nada, suponía que todo lo que tenía que haberse dicho ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero no se sentía atrapado en una esquina sin la posibilidad de mirar más allá de los muros.

Sentado así como estaba, con la hierba en sus pantalones, con la noche cura y la boca del alcohol, era el momento perfecto. Saco impulsos que no sabía que tenía y de la nada se encontró sosteniendo su mano.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el tacto de la otra mano era áspera, pero sus dedos eran cálidos y su toque suave, no se sentía capaz de sentir nada más que el toque de mano presionándose contra la otra. Supo que era el toque correcto, y el lugar donde quería estar por siempre.

Acercaron sus rostros, sus narices se tocaron, sus pestañas se enredaron y nunca dejaron de mirarse, no por lo menos hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un cálido conjunto de sensaciones que adormecieron su cuerpo, lo hicieron sentir inestable, pero a la vez le devolvieron la vitalidad que no sentía desde hace años. Se sintió devuelto a la ruta, su respiración acelerada, y sin importar lo desastroso que esto fuera, no porque el momento fueron desastre,siendo que ellos lo era, la necesidad con la que se besaban era un desastre, sus bocas abriéndose una contra la otra, los cabellos enredados entre sus dedos tan desordenados como suaves, la forma que Harry le tomaba por la cadera atrayéndolo a su toque, y la necesidad de no querer para jamás sin importar que se le acabara el aire, todo eso era un desastre.

Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy se permitió ser un desastre, aunque fuera por un momento, solo si eso lo llevaba a los brazos de Harry, si eso le permitía mostrar su corazón y las palabras estampadas en él que susurraban lentamente una última oportunidad para cambiar.


End file.
